Mientras sigas vivo
by Kyurengo
Summary: Gracias al poder de su tatuaje, Kanda ha permanecido con vida. Que pasará ahora, cuando el tatuaje reclame lo que es suyo?
1. Muerte

**D.Gray-man** no me pertenece (lamentablemente)

Este es mi primer fic. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha acabado siendo así: tan larga (se suponía que era un oneshot de una sola página) y centrado en Kanda (en mi idea original estaban también Allen y Lavi)... ¬¬UUU ufff, que desastre de persona.

Los comentarios y las críticas serán bien recibidos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El suelo temblaba furiosamente. Los terremotos se seguían unos a otros. La tierra gemía de dolor.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en ruinas. Podía contemplar los destrozos ocasionados por la cruenta batalla que acababa de ocurrir apenas unos instantes antes. Kanda estaba postrado en el suelo, luchando por mantener la consciencia. Si el lugar donde se había desarrollado su lucha contra el Noah grandullón estaba hecho un asco, no era nada comparado con el estado de su propio cuerpo, lleno de heridas. El daño recibido había sido tan grave que hasta su nuevo uniforme, supuestamente mejorado por Komui y su equipo científico, estaba destrozado. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo parecía estar gritando de dolor. El joven japonés intento incorporarse, pero fue inútil. Sentía como cada uno de sus músculos se desgarraba por el esfuerzo, por lo que optó por permanecer tumbado.

Era humillante. Jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan sumamente avergonzado de sí mismo. No solo le había costado un tremendo esfuerzo acabar con Skin, sino que, durante la pelea, tuvo que hacer uso en varias ocasiones del poder de su tatuaje, acortando así su esperanza de vida. Y para colmo, Mugen estaba destrozada. Esto bien podría significar el fin de su vida como guerrero.

Aunque eso no le importaba. Tarde o temprano alguien remplazaría su puesto como exorcista en esta guerra. Él ya había cumplido su misión. Acabando con la vida de Skin, ya no existía ninguna amenaza para su maestro (al menos de momento). Y, además, aunque no intencionalmente, les había dado una oportunidad de seguir adelante al resto de sus compañeros.

Kanda se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que estaba pensando en esa panda de inútiles que le había acompañado hasta el arca. Kanda no tenía nada en contra de Lenalee, la culpable indirecta de que se encontrara en esta situación. Lo que no le hacía tanta gracia era la compañía de ese alborotador de Lavi y el imbécil del enano canoso. Que se podía esperar de un par de niñatos? Si en lugar de él les hubiera tocado enfrentarse a Skin a alguno de los otros dos, la habrían palmado al instante. Menos mal que se quedó él, así las pérdidas han sido mínimas. Es más fácil reemplazar a un exorcista que a dos, y más si uno de ellos era el proclamado "Destructor del Tiempo", lo que sea que quisiera significar eso.

Otro temblor obligó a Kanda a abrir los ojos. Extrañamente, este último había sido más leve que los anteriores.

Kanda reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para mirar de nuevo a su alrededor. Por muy destrozado que estaba aquel lugar, no parecía estar a punto de desaparecer, como predijo aquel Noah de pelo ondulado. Aunque ese cambio de acontecimientos le sorprendió, acabó por no darle demasiada importancia.

En realidad, ya nada importaba para él. En su lucha contra Skin había usado demasiada vida y, ahora, el círculo de su tatuaje estaba a punto de cerrase, terminando así con ella definitivamente.

Él no quería este final, lo rechazaba con toda su alma. Aún era demasiado pronto para él. Todavía no podía rendirse ante la súbita llamada de la muerte. No podía morir hasta haberle encontrado!! No podía!!

La angustia le desbordaba. No podía negar la cruel realidad. La maldición que le había mantenido con vida durante todo este tiempo, y que le había ayudado a seguir adelante con su vida como exorcista, iba a arrebatarle su bien más preciado sin miramientos.

El cansancio se iba acumulando en su cuerpo. Notó otro temblor de tierra, pero no fue capaz de oírlo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que poco a poco había perdido la capacidad de percibir las cosas con sus sentidos. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir lo que había delante de el. Su visión se nublaba por momentos.

Sin saber por qué, las caras de sus compañeros le vinieron a la mente de nuevo. Habrían logrado llegar hasta la salida del arca? Como ese par de estúpidos la hubiese palmado, Kanda no se lo perdonaría jamás. Les perseguiría en el otro mundo hasta darles su merecido castigo, por hacer que su sacrificio hubiese sido en vano. Kanda sonrió ante la imagen de Lavi y Allen siendo torturados por él. Seguramente estarían bien. Es lo que pasa con las cucarachas: que son difíciles de matar. Ojalá hayan salido sanos y salvos de esta, así el canoso aprendería de una vez por todas que, en la guerra, son necesarios los sacrificios. Y, en este caso, y muy a su pesar, le había tocado a él ocupar ese lugar.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino. Aceptando la derrota, por primera y última vez en su vida.

Un líquido caliente recorrió su cara mientras su respiración se debilitaba cada vez más. El dolor desapareció de su cuerpo.

Había llegado el momento.


	2. Esperanza

La muerte era más tranquila de lo que imaginaba, incluso decepcionantemente aburrida. Lo único que podía percibir era que el color blanco le envolvía. Sería esta la famosa luz blanca sobre la que la gente, muy aburrida para gastar su tiempo teniendo este tipo de dudas existenciales (para su gusto), habla al referirse a la muerte?

Pero no era eso lo que más desconcertaba a Kanda. Extrañamente, y a pesar de no poder, supuestamente, sentir nada, era capaz de notar una agradable sensación de calidez sobre él.

-…da!! – de repente le pareció oír una voz. Pero no era posible. Él ya no podía oír nada!!. O si?

-Kanda!! – la voz se hacía más fuerte por momentos. Kanda comenzó a notar nuevamente el dolor que inundaba su cuerpo.

-KANDA!!- de repente, Kanda reconoció la voz de quien le llamaba, devolviéndole repentinamente la consciencia. Con todas sus fuerzas, logró abrir uno de sus ojos, para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de la estridente voz que le había despertado.

Allen estaba ahí, enfrente de él, cubriéndole con una capa blanca que resultó ser su Inocencia. Así que eso explicaba el color blanco que había visto en su subconsciente.

-Kanda, me oyes? – la preocupación se reflejaba claramente en la cara del menor.

Como no iba a oírle con los gritos que pegaba? Kanda quiso espetarle eso a la cara, pero no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para hablar, por lo que se limitó a hacer un gesto de desdén con la cabeza, haciendo entender al joven exorcista que era capaz de oírle Kanda pudo ver como Allen suspiraba de alivio. Por qué demonios había vuelto a por él?

Kanda le echó un rápido vistazo. Su condición no era mucho mejor que la suya. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, y de manchas de sangre. Incluso de quemaduras. Además, su Inocencia también parecía estar al límite, pues Kanda podía notar los daños que, tanto su capa como su brazo, presentaban. Incluso daba la sensación de que al chaval le costaba mantenerse de pie por sí solo. Siendo así, por qué se había arriesgado a volver a por él? Y si no hubiese conseguido acabar con Skin? Acaso pretendía haberle hecho frente en ese estado?

Con cada duda que le asaltaba, más se cabreaba. Estaba claro que nunca llegaría a gustarle este mocoso. Él y su maldito complejo de héroe altruista.

- Q-que… haces… a...quí…?- Su enfado le proporcionó las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.

Allen, que había estado comprobando el estado de sus heridas, fijo su atención de nuevo en la cara del exorcista.

-Kanda! No hables, guarda tus energías para recuperarte. El resto viene de camino, por lo que pronto podremos llevarte a un lugar donde se ocuparan de tratar tus heridas.- Allen le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas suyas dirigidas a consolar y animar a la gente.

Eso le ponía enfermo. El maldito canoso se estaba compadeciendo de él? Si tuviera las fuerzas necesarias, le pegaría. Pero al menos ahora sabía que el resto de exorcistas estaban vivos. Como sospechaba, el único que iba a morir era él. Kanda le lanzó una mirada de nuevo a Allen, quien ahora estaba concentrado en vendar como podía algunas de las heridas más graves de Kanda.

Kanda dejó escapar un suspiro que denotaba cansancio.

-Será mejor… que dejes… de hacer… eso…

- Por que? Ya sé que no un experto en tratar heridas como Bookman, pero al menos, hasta que lleguen…- Allen no pudo terminar. De repente se fijo en los ojos de Kanda. No brillaba ninguna luz en ellos. Eran, sin duda alguna, los ojos de un muerto. Pero Kanda estaba hablando con él, no? Estaba vivo. Entonces, por qué tenía esa mirada? Ha no ser… -Kanda? Q-que te pasa?- el menor se aventuró a preguntar, temiendo lo que el mayor podría contestarle. Ese temor se reflejo en su voz.

Kanda sonrió levemente. Parecía que el enano al fin había comprendido la gravedad de la situación. – Ya no es… necesario que… te molestes. Ya es… tarde para… mí…

Allen abrió los ojos de para en par desconcertadamente.

- Cómo va a ser tarde para ti? Te he visto recuperarte de peores heridas en tiempo récord!! Se puede saber de que hablas, Kanda!?

Kanda observó la confusión del chaval. Claro, él no sabía nada. Él no sabía porque no necesitaba saber. Hasta ahora. Quizá el chico se hubiese ganado el derecho a saberlo ya que, a pesar de todo, se había arriesgado a volver a por él.

-Yo también… estoy maldito- Allen parecía querer reprocharle algo al oír esto, pero, para el descanso de Kanda, a quién le costaba horrores pronunciar cada una de sus palabras, no le interrumpió.- Esta es… mi maldición- lo dijo mirando al tatuaje de su pecho.

Allen entonces se dio cuenta de que era mucho más grande que de costumbre. Al signo de siempre ahora lo rodeaba un círculo incompleto, con motivos similares a un sol.

-Cuando… se complete… el círculo, todo… habrá… acabado- terminó, por fin, Kanda.

Allen le miró alarmado. Solo quedaban unos pocos milímetros entre los dos bordes del círculo. Eso significaba que, en cualquier momento, la vida de Kanda…. No pudo soportarlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Odiaba este sentimiento. Otra vez iba a perder a alguien importante para él delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kanda estaba sin palabras, mientras contemplaba como el menor derramaba lágrimas por él.

–Sigues siendo… un crío. Los hombres… no lloran… por tonterías…

-Tonterías? Tonterías!? Acaso perder la vida te parece una tontería – Allen no pudo evitar enfadarse ante las palabras de Kanda.

- Así es… la guerra… Ya te lo… dije… Siempre hay… sacrificios…- Kanda notaba de nuevo la sensación de ir perdiendo sus sentidos. La oscuridad volvía a abalanzarse sobre él. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo.

Allen se percató de ello, y comenzó a zarandear al japonés. Kanda reaccionó abriendo los ojos, con una más que evidente molestia ante la insistencia del menor. Es que no le iba a dejar ni siquiera morir en paz?

- No te puedes morir tan fácilmente!!- empezó a decir Allen, cuya cara estaba ya empapada por las lágrimas.- Este no es el Kanda que conozco!! Tú jamás te habrías rendido tan fácilmente!! Por qué ahora? Por qué!?

- Es… inevitable…

El cuerpo de Kanda se enfriaba por momentos. Su respiración volvía a ser débil, para desesperación de Allen. No lo iba a permitir. Tenía que haber algún modo de salvar a Kanda. Tenia que haberlo!!!

La angustia se empezó a apoderar del pequeño, casi dejándole sin aliento. No sabía que hacer. De nuevo, se sentía un inútil mientras veía como la vida de un compañero se le escapaba entre los dedos. Para qué demonios se había esforzado tanto en recuperar su Inocencia? De qué servía ahora su promesa y su decisión de salvar y proteger a los humanos? Por qué existía Crown Clown entones?

De repente, una luz iluminó la oscuridad que estaba experimentando Allen. Crown Clown!! Una idea estúpida e ilógica se le pasó por la cabeza. Pero de lo absurda que era, podría funcionar.

Con la nueva esperanza que había nacido en su pecho, Allen se levantó, e invocó la gran espada que logró despertar durante su pelea con Tyki. Ante el poder que esta irradiaba, Kanda abrió los ojos lo suficiente para contemplar la escena que tenía ante él.

El mocoso estaba blandiendo una espada casi tan grande como él.

- Q-que demonios… es eso….?

-Mi nuevo poder- El semblante de Allen había cambiado, para sorpresa de Kanda. Ya no lloraba, y mantenía un gesto serio. Kanda se preguntaba de qué iba ahora el enano cuando vio estupefacto como Allen le apuntaba directamente al pecho con su espada. – Pero que?...

-Kanda, dijiste que ese tatuaje era una maldición, no? Entonces quizá… quizá yo pueda quitártela. Mi espada tiene el poder de exorcizar.

Los ojos de Kanda se abrieron todo lo que el japonés era capaz de abrirlos. Liberarle de su maldición?

-No-

-No?-

- El tatuaje es… mi maldición… pero también… la fuente de… mi poder… de mi… vida…

-Pero si no te lo quito morirás!!

- Siempre… habrá más… exorcistas para… sustituirme

- TU ERES IMBÉCIL O QUE? – Kanda se sorprendió ante el repentino enfado de Allen- Como puedes decir eso!?!

- Es la… verdad…

- Aunque haya más exorcistas para reemplazarte, no existe nadie que pueda reemplazarte como "Kanda"!! – Kanda enmudeció ante esta declaración- En este mundo hay un montón de exorcistas, pero solo un Kanda! NADIE PODRÁ SUSTITUIRTE NUNCA, NO LO ENTIENDES!?- en la voz de Allen se entremezclaban el enfado ante la estupidez de japonés y la angustia que le producía la necesidad de convencer al mayor de que no se rindiera tan pronto, ni ante la muerte, ni ante la vida. -Acaso no eras tú el que decía que no podías morir hasta encontrar a cierto individuo? Acaso esa no era tu meta en la vida? O es que vas a romper tu promesa? – Allen se paró durante un momento para calmarse y tomar un poco de aire- "Lo… lo que más odio es a aquellos que no cumplen sus promesas"-Allen repitió la frase que Kanda le había espetado en su primera misión juntos, mientras le lanzaba una triste mirada al japonés, casi rogándole que le dejara continuar con su descabellada idea.

-E-enano… - Kanda no salía de su asombro ante la persistencia del menor. Acaso tan importante era para él, que usaba todas sus fuerzas para contagiarle la más mínima esperanza de éxito?

- Kanda… mientras sigas vivo, podrás continuar luchando por tu sueño. Podrás seguir adelante con tu camino. Una vez que mueras, todo se acabará. Y todos tus esfuerzos por permanecer con vida hasta ahora habrán sido en vano. Por eso… por favor… sigue con vida- la voz de Allen se quebró, ante la llegada de más lágrimas. La situación era demasiado dura para él. No sabía cuanto más podía decir o hacer para intentar hacer comprender al japonés lo importante y valiosa que era la existencia de uno mismo. Al fin y al cabo, él lo tuvo que aprender por las malas

- Es…esta bien- Allen levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kanda. Al parecer este se había rendido, pero no ante el destino o ante la muerte, sino ante la persistencia de Allen. –Adelante…

Allen no pudo evitar lanzarle una sonrisa a Kanda, quien no se la devolvió. Pero el hecho de que confiara lo suficiente en Allen para dejar llevarle a cabo su experimento decía mucho más que cualquiera de los gestos o palabras del japonés.

Entonces, Allen acumuló todo su poder en su espada, y atravesó el pecho de Kanda con ella.

Al principio no pareció que pasara nada. Kanda ni siquiera notó el filo de la espada atravesar su piel.

Pero, de repente, una luz oscura surgió del tatuaje de Kanda. El pecho comenzó a arderle con fuerza, como si se abrasara vivo. Kanda no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, a la vez que oía un grito similar proveniente de la voz de Allen.

Kanda entonces dirigió su mirada hacía Allen, y vio como su espada emitía una luz blanca. Repentinamente, Allen empezó a escupir sangre. Estaba claro que usar esa espada requería una gran cantidad de energía, y Allen notaba las consecuencias en su propio cuerpo, ya que su Inocencia formaba parte de él. La Inocencia de Allen se resentía de las batallas anteriores, haciendo más difícil el control de su poder y provocando aún más daños al malherido cuerpo de Allen.

- De…detente… o tú también…- Pero Allen no le dejó terminar la frase. Volvió a lanzarle una de esas sonrisas suyas capaces de calmar el alma de las personas, dejando a Kanda sin palabras.

-"Protegeré aquello que puedo proteger"- Allen repitió esta vez las palabras que le dijo a Kanda hace ya mucho tiempo.

Kanda cerró los ojos. Decidió confiar ciegamente en el pequeño exorcista, por primera y última vez en su vida.

Un halo de luz inundó a los dos exorcistas, provocando un enorme estruendo.

Y después, silencio.


	3. Vida

Kanda notó como una brisa acariciaba todo su cuerpo. La sensación era agradable. Muy agradable. De repente notó también una presión sobre su pecho. Una presión que le brindaba un calor reconfortante. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban mucho, como si se estuviera despertando de una larga noche de sueño. Cuando por fin logró abrir ambos ojos, le costó un rato reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

No era otro que la habitación del arca donde había luchado contra Skin. Seguía estando en ruinas pero, a parte de eso, nada le llamaba la atención. Todo parecía normal. Incluso su cuerpo había dejado de dolerle. Sin embargo, todos sus sentidos parecían funcionar a la perfección.

Acaso había sido todo un sueño?

Kanda se incorporó, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, sobre su regazo, yacía el exorcista de pelo blanco, inmóvil. El recuerdo de todo lo sucedido regresó entonces a su cabeza. Instintivamente colocó una mano sobre el cuello del menor y, para su alivio, notó su pulso. El chaval solo estaba dormido. Pero eso significaba que el chico realmente le había arrebatado su maldición.

Kanda suspiró. Sin su tatuaje, ya no era más que un humano normal. Ya no podría servirse de su poder para ejercer su trabajo de exorcista. Ahora ese camino se le había cerrado. Al final, en esta lucha habían perdido a un exorcista.

_"En este mundo hay un montón de exorcistas, pero solo un Kanda! NADIE PODRÁ SUSTITUIRTE NUNCA, NO LO ENTIENDES!?"_

Kanda recordó las palabras de Allen y sonrió, pero esta vez con una sonrisa amable y no el típico gesto suyo de "en cuanto pueda te descuartizo" Aliviado de que el joven no pudiera verle con un gesto tan poco propio de él, decidió ponerse del pie finalmente. Movió el cuerpo del chico para poder cogerle mejor y cargar con él hasta donde quiera que estuvieran los otros esperando.

Mientras cargaba el peso de Allen en sus brazos, comenzó a pensar en los posibles caminos que podía tomar a partir de ahora.

_"Mientras sigas vivo, podrás continuar luchando por tu sueño"_

Kanda le lanzó una mirada al menor, cuya cara estaba relajada por completo mientras dormía profundamente.

- Seguiré mi camino… Allen- Agradecido con el joven por haberle salvado, decidió, no sin antes titubear levemente, mirar a la zona de su pecho donde antes residía su tatuaje.

De la sorpresa casi se le cae Allen de los brazos.

El tatuaje seguía allí! Solo que había vuelto a su forma primitiva. Allen no le había quitado su maldición por completo, sino que había remitido sus efectos.

-Pensé que… sería una lástima… perder a un exorcista como tú…- Allen abrió levemente uno de sus ojos, mientras miraba a Kanda con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Finamente la segunda venció, dejando a un confuso Kanda inmóvil. Kanda no podía dejar de mirar al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Allen no solo le había salvado la vida, sino que había respetado la fuente de su poder. Kanda podía seguir adelante en su camino como exorcista durante mucho más tiempo, mientras Allen conservara ese magnífico poder suyo. Ese poder con él que le había salvado la vida. Y mucho más: su existencia.

Kanda abrazó más fuerte al exorcista, hundiendo levemente su cara en su torso.

- Gracias… Muchas gracias. –Esta sería la primera y última vez que se lo dijera (por ahora)

_Mientras sigas vivo podrás perseguir tus sueños. Podrás luchar por obtenerlos._

_Mientras sigas con vida, podrás curar tus heridas y podrás curar las de otros._

_Mientras siga con vida, continuaré salvándote._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues hasta aquí. Espero que le haya gustado a alguien este fic (prometo esforzarme más en los venideros)

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo hayais leído

**Kissus. Kyuuxan**


End file.
